falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Additorium
The Additorium was a former Nuka-Cola Corporation owned Manufacturing, processing and bottling plant prior to the Great War in the Columbia Commonwealth, which saw a significant amount of production in the years 2034 to 2077. The plant also had an ulterior motive, operating as a concealed Defense Intelligence Agency listening post and safe house, sealed with magnetic locks to ensure the absolute minimum risk of exposure to radiation. The plant was reactivated on December 12th, 2261, a moment which was recorded for posterity by the chief scientist at the plant; Doctor Ronald Clark, following the plant's discovery. The plant is still utilized as a facility and place of experimentation and research into variations of the Nuka-Cola product line, much to the chagrin of other roving practitioners of Science across the wastes of both the Columbia Commonwealth and the Eastern Commonwealth. History Commissioned on July 18th, 2032 by the Nuka-Cola Corporation, the plant was intended to meet demands for the popular Nuka-Cola soft drink, which was fast outpacing supplies after significant demand from across the United States of America. The Plant was also declared as being one of the first to receive the Nuka-Cola automated production system; a glorified automated mixer, additive provider and ingredient supplier for the vats of liquid that would become Nuka-Cola In 2033, midway through the construction of the plant, the Defense Intelligence Agency hijacked the construction of the plant and made significant alterations to the plants overall layout, to conceal a DIA listening post from which to tap landlines and other means of communication in the Columbia Commonwealth, and as a secondary function; a radiation resistant bunker located under the plant, which could be accessed via the plant, or via a secondary entrance accessible by a connecting storm drain route. With the DIA satisfied that the bunker could be accomplished with a relative amount of secrecy, after having fired a foreman a subsequently having him charged in April 22nd 2033 with a DUI and subsequently jailed, when in fact; his only crime was to have raised the issue of the non-union workers on the DIA construction project that was occurring alongside the main plants construction, the plants construction and the installation beneath it continued at a nominal pace, eventually being concluded on October 10th 2034, and opened October 18th of the same year. The plant operated normally throughout much of the 21st Century, producing Nuka-Cola by the barrel load, dispensing it into bottles, packaging it and shipping it across the Columbia Commonwealth. The monotony of this venture came to an abrupt end on October 23rd, 2077, with the outbreak of the Great War, otherwise destroying the plants more fragile construction and production systems and irradiating the entirety of the plant; the DIA listening post beneath, however, remained intact, perfectly preserved and sealed from outside radiation, though with only 3 staff members manning the bunker at the time of the nuclear exchange. The operatives within the facility were also amongst the deceased, with 2 of the staff members succumbing to diseases brought on by malnourishment, due to a significant lack of both medical and food supplies in the facility, resulting in the final occupant committing suicide, following psychological breakdown, with the DIA sidearm of choice; the 10mm Pistol. The plant remained abandoned for a significant majority of both the 22nd and 23rd century, save for the occasional passing scavenger and wandering wasteland animal. It wasn't until December 12th, 2261, that a more permanent group of residents arrived at the plant. Originally a travelling band of scientists, who sold their medical expertise to the commonly sick or injured wastelander, the group consisted of Doctors Ronald Clark, James Barker, Amy Cade, Paul Samson, Joshua Ziegler and the somewhat sarcastic Engineer Jack Hashoa, believing that their would be valuable scrap metal or medical utensils in what Doctor Clark phrased to his party as a 'veritable hot spot of Medical supplies, and factual scientific data', when the real reason for the venture was that he simply wished to see if the plant held any unlooted Nuka-Cola, to satisfy his somewhat eccentric obsession with the addictive properties of the drink, in both flavor and design scheme for bottle and gift items alike. Much to the groups surprise, and mixed reception; Doctor Ziegler 'discovered' the entrance to the old DIA facility underneath the plant, when in fact he had triggered the opening mechanism for the hatch by hitting his head against the wall in an attempt to vent his frustration after having been duped in to venturing to locate non-existent medical supplies. Following the removal of the former occupants remains, unceremoniously buried in a rubble pile, the group established control over the remains of the plant by activating the somewhat functioning Protectrons within the plant, activating mobile turrets that had been hauled with the group on the backs of their Brahmin, whom were later kept on site in a pen, each being affectionately named by Doctor Cade. The facility was never formally named by its occupants, but a nickname that formed from a rather poor joke made by the generally accepted Chief Scientist of the group, Doctor Clark, who called the bunker and still operational production and bottling system from where they conducted their research and produced Nuka-Cola as their main method of income, the 'Additorium', a play on the word 'Additive' according to his fellow researchers. The facility remains operational to this day, producing supplies of somewhat carbonated and fairly chilled Nuka-Cola to trade as a means of income, mostly for food and necessary spare materials to perform repairs on the equipment the team utilises, including on the team of Protectrons and turrets that the team utilises for defense and other more utilitarian functions such as cleaning or heavy lifting. Nuka-Cola experimental flavours Aside from the basic, commonly found flavors that the Additorium produces, the team also pioneered on a few of their own flavors, and whilst some in the science team believed it to be a waste of time, it was lucrative enough to encourage work on the flavor experiments as well as feasible thanks to functional carbonating systems within the facilities production plant, albeit having been scrubbed thoroughly with lime. To this day, the occasional merchant who returns to the Additiorium will complain of at least one bottle of freshly bottle Nuka-Cola tasting a little bit of lime. Nuka-Cola Flash: '''Created using a blend of Punga fruit and a mildly radioactive isotope that was stored in abundance on site, the frothy and sometimes disconcertingly cold blend is surprisingly refreshing; though it has been noted that if the blend is consumed in excess that bleeding gums is not an uncommon side effect. Emanating a mild yellow glow, the flavour has been described as both sweet, strong and somewhat radioactive. '''Nuka-Cola Focus: Thanks in part to a helping of carrot and a decent dose of Cateye, the focus and perception of the drinker, is improved by a an estimated factor of 9 depending upon quantity consumed, whilst still delivering a tangy taste, as per the original intention of the team. Albeit, with a strong aftertaste of carrot. Category:Places Category:Pre-War Tech